This Lotus, In Morning Will Be With Valkryie
by Mia Dullindal
Summary: Kanda Yu/OOC.Dalam pencarian seorang Allen Walker – atau The 14th, Jendral Kanda Yu menemui perempuan itu
1. Chapter 1

This Lotus, In Morning Will Be With Valkryie

Chapter:1/?

Author:Mia Dullindal

Fandom: D. Gray Man

Pairings:Kanda Yu/OC

Rating:T

Genre:fiction, romance, semi-comedy

Disclaimer:All characters are belongs to Katsura Hoshino- sensei, by the way get well soon sensei :'(

**Warning **: ORIGINAL CHARACTER. Bagi yang tidak berkenan silakan menyingkir! 3rd point of view.

* * *

Prolog

Walau lotus berkali-kali berbunga dalam _point of view _ seorang Kanda Yu, tapi ia tak mungkin melihat sebuah bunga fuji bertunas bahkan sebagai ilusinya. Dalam pencarian seorang Allen Walker – atau The 14th, Jendral Kanda Yu menemui perempuan itu. Beberapa akan kuceritakan dalam sudut pandangku, tetapi mungkin di tengah jalan nanti aku mungkin akan menjadi Kanda Yu – maksudku, aku mungkin mengerti gejolak Kanda dan menjelma menjadi dia. Karena tak mungkin ada orang yang tak mengerti perasaan itu.

-London, Johnny Gil-

Part 1

Kami duduk di sebuah lapangan yang dipenuhi anak-anak beserta orangtanya, yang dijejali oleh deretan pedagang ubi bakar, _fish and chips_, koran murahan yang dijual oleh anak seusia (mungkin kira-kira) Timothy, bir dan tentu saja para wanita pedagang bunga. Kanda memutuskan mengakhiri pencarian Allen hari ini karena hari sudah menjelang sore, begitu juga jam pada Big Ben menunjukkan pukul 18.45, karenanya aku mengangguk setuju. _Well, _kuakui sedikit _awkward_ memang duduk bersama seorang laki-laki berwajah galak di sebuah _public area_ seperti ini, demikian aku memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan. Kanda, seperti yang diduga hanya mengangguk kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

Apapun reaksinya, entah kenapa berjalan dengan Kanda membuatku merinding, pantas saja tempo hari Allen Walker melarikan diri darinya.

Setelah 2-3 kali berpindah hotel karena kamar yang sudah penuh, akhirnya aku menemukan hotel bagus. Tak terlalu bagus kurasa, namun lumayan juga untuk menjadi tempat menginap malam ini ketimbang harus menatap langit saat kami tertidur nanti. Karena itu aku kembali ke lapangan tadi dan melihat Kanda menatap bingung seorang wanita bergaun merah muda yang rambutnya persis seperti pemuda exorcist itu, hanya saja mungkin rambut wanita itu lebih panjang. Tanpa kusangka, wanita itu menoleh padaku yang bahkan belum sempat melangkah lebih dekat dan tersenyum lembut; _I swear_, senyuman wanita itu jauh lebih lembut dari senyuman yang dimiliki Lenalee dan Miranda, atau siapapun perempuan di Black Order. Mungkin itulah mengapa Kanda menatapnya bingung.

Apalagi setelah itu ia berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Kanda dengan cara yang sangat menakjubkan. Aku seperti melihat seorang _Lady_ bangsawan.

"Selamat sore, pemilik Innoncence dan si Ilmuwan."

Apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Kenapa dia tahu identitas kami? Apa dia utusan Black Order?


	2. Chapter 2

This Lotus, In The Night Will Be With Valkryie

Chapter:2/?

Author:Mia Dullindal

Fandom: D. Gray Man

Pairings:Kanda Yu/OC

Rating:T

Genre:fiction, romance, semi-comedy

Disclaimer:All characters are belongs to Katsura Hoshino- sensei, by the way get well soon sensei :'(

**Warning **: ORIGINAL CHARACTER. Bagi yang tidak berkenan silakan menyingkir! 3rd point of view.

* * *

Part 2

Pukul 20.00 di hari yang sama, seharusnya di jam ini kami makan malam di luar, dan dengan kemampuannya sebagai jendral baru, Kanda akan bertarung dengan Akuma yang mengincarnya atau kebetulan berpapasan dengan kami dalam wadah manusia. Namun aku tak menyangka bahwa aku harus berbincang serius bersama Kanda dan _Lady_ yang kami temui sore tadi di sebuah restoran tak jauh dari hotel kami. Jika perkiraanku benar, maka perempuan cantik ini adalah salah satu exorcist, namun ia tak memakai seragam bahkan aku tak melihat sebuah peralatan atau _stigma _di tubuhnya yang menandakan pekerjaannya (aku mengatakan demikian karena aku pernah melihat stigma milik Allen, Lenalee dan Kanda).

Sambil menghirup teh, seolah tanpa terburu-buru dengan waktu, Kanda menunggu _Lady_ berambut biru tersebut berbicara. Sebenarnya aku bisa menyela saking tidak sabarnya aku, tetapi udara yang melingkupi kami seperti menahan kami untuk tidak berkata apa-apa, sehingga dapat kurasakan bahwa _Lady _ini bukan sembarang orang. Jangan-jangan dia...

"_Well, Gentleman, _seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa aku bukanlah seorang Noah."

Bagaimana dia tahu isi pikiranku?

Serentak aku dan Kanda mendongak bingung dan saling menatap. Kurasa Kanda memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku, namun tentu saja air wajahnya tidak mengatakannya sejelas aku. Dapat kulihat dengan sangat jelas mata Kanda yang menajam dan nada bicaranya yang biasa ia lontarkan pada Lvelierre; penuh dengan kecurigaan, membuatku tertunduk dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Jika terjadi pertempuran, maka aku harus bersiap melihat wajah musuh baru setelah Noah dan Apocryphos. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

_Lady _secantik Snow White, tokoh fiksi yang sering didongengkan Ketua Komui pada Lenalee saat kecil itu, kini menatap Kanda tetap dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Kanda Yu pemegang _Mugen_, mungkin kau bisa memanggilku Valkryie, dan aku yang bertugas menjaga para Innoncence sebelum beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu memilih sendiri pemiliknya di bumi, kau tahu?"

"...Apa?"

Sontak aku menoleh, mendapati Kanda terlihat shock dan tangannya memegangi pedangnya. Aku tak mengerti...tolong jelaskan maksudnya...

Valkyrie? Penjaga Innoncence?

"Anoo," selaku tidak mengerti. Lebih baik aku menggantikan Kanda berdiskusi dengan _Lady _ ini ketimbang harus melihatnya berkelahi melawan wanita anggun. "Apa yang kau maksud? Apakah kau mengincar Allen Walker? Apakah kau berada di pihak kami karena kau adalah penjaga Innoncence?"

"_Well,_ kau bertanya begitu banyak, tuan Ilmuwan."

Ah, dia terkikik dan mencelaku!

Aku memperhatikan gerak gerik _Lady_ tersebut dari balik kacamata tebalku dengan sedikit malu-malu. Kuakui, aku sedikit tersipu melihat...perempuan secantik ini. Mungkin memang hal itu tidak berlaku pada manusia sedingin Kanda.

"Kujelaskan dari awal, Kanda-san dan Johnny-san," ucapnya tanpa keterburu-buruan. "Para Penjaga Innoncence adalah makhluk yang diciptakan Tuhan jauh sebelum Adam dan Hawa dibuat, dan kami ditugaskan untuk menjaga Innoncence demi suatu bencana dan itu terjadi sejak 7000 tahun yang lalu, berawal dari 'Banjir Bah' yang melibatkan Noah, kami para Penjaga Innoncence membuat keputusan untuk menurunkan kembali Innoncence yang merupakan 'Anugerah Tuhan' untuk para manusia sebagai senjata melawan Earl Millenium. Setelah pertempuran Black Order dan Noah, kami selalu memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan manusia terhadap Innoncence yang didapat, dan apa tujuan akhir dari Noah.."

Jauh sebelum Adam dan Hawa? Malaikatkah?

"Tujuan akhir Noah?" gebrakku antusias dengan perkembangan pembicaraan ini. Namun Valkryie hanya tersenyum, isyarat ia tak ingin menjelaskan bagian yang ingin kuketahui. "Namun kami turun ke bumi saat ini dan menemui kalian, para prajurit terpilih, bukan untuk membantu kalian bertarung melawan Noah. Kami tidak terlibat dalam pertempuran antara manusia, karenanya kami turun untuk sebuah tujuan lain..." _Lady _itu menatap Kanda dan aku bergantian, tatapannya yang sejuk berubah tajam dalam sekejap. "...kami bertempur melawan _seseorang_ yang berada di balik Earl Millenium, orang yang sudah merusak ruang dan waktu."

"Maksudmu masih ada musuh lain yang harus kami hadapi?" aku tersentak dengan pertanyaan Kanda yang dalam dan tiba-tiba. Disambut dengan anggukan sang _Lady_, kami berdiri karena Kanda yang sudah menghunus _Mugen_-nya.

"Bisa kau simpan pembicaraan saat ini untuk nanti? Aku harus bekerja."

Kemudian aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena tanganku yang ditarik _Lady_ tersebut keluar restoran sementara Kanda berhadapan dengan beberapa orang yang mulai berubah menjadi apa yang kami sebut Akuma.


	3. Chapter 3

This Lotus, In The Night Will Be With Valkryie

Chapter:3/?

Author:Mia Dullindal

Fandom: D. Gray Man

Pairings:Kanda Yu/OC

Rating:T

Genre:fiction, romance, semi-comedy

Disclaimer:All characters are belongs to Katsura Hoshino- sensei, by the way get well soon sensei :'(

**Warning **: ORIGINAL CHARACTER. Bagi yang tidak berkenan silakan menyingkir! 3rd point of view.

* * *

Part 3

"Waah, Akuma benar-benar menyeramkan ya, tuan Johnny," aku tertawa geli melihat raut wajah kaget Valkyrie yang baru saja keluar dari restoran dan berlari menuju jalan yang sepi—dan tentu saja aman. Kupikir dia sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang dinamakan Akuma ataupun monster lainnya, ternyata dia bisa sekaget itu. "Itu masih belum ada apa-apanya, Nona Valkyrie, jika Noah atau Earl Millenium muncul tentu suasana akan lebih mencekam lagi."

"Ooh,"

Apa Cuma perasaanku atau senyuman Nona Valkyrie berubah seperti Allen?

"Maksudku, Akuma benar-benar menyeramkan karena monster-monster itu melindungimu ketika kau disini bukan. Wong?"

Apa?

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang mengenakan setelan _gentleman_ tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut jalan buntu. Dari raut wajahku, aku tahu laki-laki itu berbahaya, terutama saat dia...mengeluarkan sebilah pedang besar dari udara?

_What the heck?_

"KANDA!"

Bagaimana bisa kau mendapati suaramu sendiri bergaung di jalanan London pada malam hari seperti ini dan melihat 2 sosok saling bertempur dengan cara yang—bagiku sama seperti di buku dongeng milik Lenalee-kecil?

Apakah kau percaya kalau aku sedang terjaga dari mimpiku?

Demi Apapun-Makanan-dan-Benda-yang-Aku-Lihat-Saat-Ini, aku melihat dengan jelas Nona Valkyrie mengeluarkan sayap selebar gedung yang berada di belakang kami, berwarna putih seperti susu dan mengeluarkan suara berdebum ketika dikepakkan ke udara, dan di tangan _Lady_ beriris biru tua itu; kedua tangannya dan di sekitar tubuhnya! Aku tidak pernah melihat 8 buah pedang mengapung di udara dan memiliki warna yang sama ketika ia mengeluarkannya dari tanah di bawah kakiku, danau yang berada persis di balik tembok itu, api obor yang menyala kecil di sebuah rumah sederhana,kursi taman yang terbuat dari logam berwarna hitam legam, batang pepohonan rimbun, dari udara hampa malam hari dan dari sayapnya yang seputih susu...

Astaga.

Belum lagi, pria setengah baya itu!

Dengan memakai pedang yang tidak lebih besar seperti milik Allen, ia bisa mengeluarkan _damage_ yang luar biasa, seolah mereka juga seorang exorcist yang saling bertarung. Ini sama sekali di luar nalarku!

Belum sempat aku mencerna peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi seharian ini, aku segera tersadar bahwa laki-laki itu menghilang sedetik setelah Kanda datang, dan (tentu saja) bisa kutebak reaksi Kanda yang sama _jawdrop_-nya denganku. Kanda, bukannya kau sudah menemui hal yang jauh diluar nalar lebih dariku? Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?

"Kau..."

Valkryie tersadar bahwa Kanda sudah selesai dengan urusannya tadi dan tengah memandanginya, sehingga ia pun melontarkan senyuman lembutnya tadi. Benar-benar...seorang malaikat...

"Oi, Kanda!"

Tepukan kerasku baru bisa menyadarkan lamunan Kanda, beberapa saat setelah aku meninggalkannya di kamar untuk mandi pagi ini. Ketika aku kembali, dapat kulihat raut wajah Kanda yang termenung, dan aku bertaruh mungkin hanya Allen dan Komui yang pernah melihat wajah se-_gloomy_ itu.

Bukan _gloomy_ kurasa, kata itu tidak tepat. Apakah seperti sedang ingin menemui seseorang?

Dan setelah kutepuk, Kanda hanya melihatku sepintas kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Reaksi yang amat janggal bagi manusia kasar sepertinya, bukannya biasanya dia akan marah-marah?

"Oi, Kanda!"  
"Apaaa?"

Nah, itu baru Kanda Yu.

Kanda sepertinya sadar dengan tatapan khawatirku karena ia segera membuang muka sembari mendecak tersipu. "A...aku tidak sedang berpikir tentang kakek Tiedoll itu, bakana!"  
"Aaah, jadi kau memikirkan _Lady_ Valkyrie ya?"  
"AP...!"

"Aku tahu kok, tidak usah menyangkal dengan wajah semerah tomat begitu dong, hahaha!"  
"..."

"Kanda?" aku memperhatikan punggung Kanda yang berlalu begitu saja tanpa membantah lagi. Ya Tuhan, apa aku sedang melihat masa puber keduanya?

Lucu sekali kalau iya.

PERSIS SEPERTI DUGAANKU!

Kanda memang berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin, tapi ia berjalan mengitari pinggiran London—kali ini di East End yang kumuh—dan berakhir di lapangan tempo hari. Ia melihatku tajam, isyarat agar aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kemudian ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Baka Moyashi...sebenarnya kemana dia pergi?"

"_Well_, London luas Kanda, mungkin saja dia sudah keluar London sejak berbulan yang lalu..."

"Mungkin juga, tapi aku tak mau menjajaki bar dan tempat prostitusi tempat si Jendral Cross sialan itu berhutang hanya untuk mendapat jawaban bahwa si Moyashi itu pernah kesana!"  
"Bagaimana jika kau bertanya pada _Lady_ Valkyrie?"

"..."

"...Kanda?"

Lagi-lagi. Setiap aku menyinggung nama orang itu, reaksi Kanda hanya diam. Aku menjauhkan tubuhku dari bangku taman tempat kami duduk tadi dan memandangi wajah sendu Kanda."Kan..."

"Ada apa dengan wajah murung kalian?"

Aku langsung menoleh tak percaya dengan suara itu. Sesosok perempuan yang mengenakan gaun berwarna jingga, mewah dengan aksesoris berupa topi sementara rambut biru mudanya yang panjang tergerai tanpa gelungan sedikitpun, menampakkan wajah yang jelas-jelas mengundang decak puji orang-orang yang ada di lapangan yang melihatnya bersamaan dengan kami saat itu. Bukankah itu _Lady _ Valkyrie?

"Valkyrie?"

Apa? Kenapa Kanda langsung berdiri?

Dan tunggu... kenapa dia begitu senang—wajahnya bahkan langsung cerah—begitu melihat _Lady_ Valkyrie?


	4. Chapter 4

This Lotus, In The Night Will Be With Valkryie

Chapter:4/?

Author:Mia Dullindal

Fandom: D. Gray Man

Pairings:Kanda Yu/OC

Rating:T

Genre:fiction, romance, semi-comedy

Disclaimer:All characters are belongs to Katsura Hoshino- sensei, by the way get well soon sensei :'(

**Warning **: ORIGINAL CHARACTER. Bagi yang tidak berkenan silakan menyingkir! 3rd point of view.

* * *

Part 4

Kanda, seperti yang kukatakan barusan, langsung berdiri dan mendekati _Lady_ Valkyrie, dan tanpa diduga memandangnya dengan...tatapan cemas?

"Kau kemana saja? Semalam kau langsung menghilang setelah bertempur dengan laki-laki itu..."

Cuma perasaanku atau Kanda sedang memarahi _Lady_ Valkyrie?

Bukan hanya itu, sebelum _Lady_ Valkyrie sempat mengatakan apa-apa, tangan Kanda sudah menyentuh rambut berkilau perempuan cantik itu dan bergumam. "Kau tahu, aku belum sempat berkata apa-apa padamu."

Astaga. Apa aku sudah menjadi semacam obat nyamuk disini?!

Aah, akhirnya aku memisahkan diri dari mereka dengan menyewa hotel di pinggiran Alexandra Street dan pergi ke sana terlebih dahulu, membiarkan dua anak muda (mungkin) itu berdua sendiri. _Well,_ aku tidak ingin dibiarkan sendirian di pojokan restoran bukan?

* * *

**3rd point of view- Author-**

Kanda, yang seumur hidup tak pernah merasakan apa yang disebut kencan—mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya ia memang pernah dan sering berkencan dengan inkarnasi Alma Karma, tapi itu **dulu** dan bukan **sekarang**—sekarang tengah terdiam di sebuah kafe yang cukup diminati di pinggiran London itu, tepatnya di tepi sungai Thames dengan scone, secangkir _hot chocolate _ dan teh Assam di mejanya dan Valkyrie yang tengah memandangnya disertai senyuman lembutnya. 'Oh, Kanda, jika kau bisa membelah dirimu menjadi beberapa orang, mungkin kau akan membunuh pria-pria yang mencuri pandang penuh minat pada wanita secantik Valkyrie dan dirimu yang sesungguhnya bisa menikmati kencan malam itu dengan tenang', batin Kanda geram. Namun Kanda tahu, mata wanita ini hanya menatapnya dan bukan menatap para _gentleman_ Britannia yang ada di kafe itu.

Dan sesuatu mulai terlintas di benak Kanda. 'Dia bukan manusia...'

"Kanda,"

Kanda tersentak. Ia kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada Valkyrie.

Tunggu, sepertinya nama Valkyrie tidak lumrah diucapkan dalam percakapan orang Brittania kala itu, terutama asal mitos bahwa Valkyrie adalah utusan Odin untuk memilih prajurit manusia yang terhebat demi Perang Besar Ragnarok di akhir dunia nanti. Bagi beberapa orang di Inggris, mitos dari Skandinavia tentu tabu untuk dibahas.

"Valkyrie, kau tahu nama aslimu?"  
"Nama asli?" Valkyrie balik bertanya. Ia menelengkan wajahnya dan membuat Kanda berpikir mencarikan nama kecil yang cocok bagi wanita ini, tentu yang sesuai dengan wajahnya yang menampakkan kecantikan _Lady _Eropa tersebut. "Kita bertemu di malam hari," bisik Kanda mengembangkan senyum, yang jika dilihat Johnny, mungkin pemuda mantan anggota Divisi Ilmu Pengetahuan di Black Order itu akan shock dan pingsan.

Lanjut Kanda, "Bagaimana dengan Eve? Kurasa nama itu cocok dengan penampilanmu," ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh ringan pipi bersemu merah wanitaNYA. "Atau kau tidak menginginkan nama kecil itu?" tangannya bergeser menyusuri rambut biru tua, yang walaupun tidak segelap warna rambut Kanda, namun Kanda seolah melihat lautan di pagi hari.

"Aku... menyukai nama itu," jawab Valkyrie. "Karena aku adalah malam hari dalam diri Kanda."

"Malam hari?"

"Iya..." Kanda dapat menangkap iris biru itu menggelap sesaat. "Aku menemui Kanda, karena aku memilihmu dari beratus pemilik Innoncence yang lain..."

"Kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Ya," senyum yang hampa..._ just like HIM_. Allen Walker. "Aku menemui Kanda, dan aku menginginkan pertemuan itu."

Kanda hanya tersenyum, tapi ia tak dapat menangkap isyarat dan gestur yang ditunjukkan Valkyrie—yang mulai detik itu bernama Eve. Namun hal itu tak akan dilupakan oleh Kanda, bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun.

Apakah Kanda juga menginginkan pertemuan dengan Eve? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kanda, si second exorcist yang 3 bulan lalu baru saja kehilangan inkarnasi kekasih di kehidupan sebelumnya?

'Apakah aku menemuinya karena dia senyumnya mengingatkanku akan DIA?


End file.
